My Precious Hawke
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Hawke, a young women who's choice changed a scout and became his freedom. Rate M for some violence, fun stuff etc. Tristan/OC
1. Epic Journey

Chp 1

'There are times at which test our understandings of the natural world and those that bring us closer in to the depths of our hearts. Symbols that can guide us are all around us telling us of our secret passions. Each of us must understand these symbols because once they are gone, they will never return, just as the sands continuously flow across the desert. They are only here for a moment till the wind carries them away.'

Hawke looked at her computer and sighed contently as she saved her assignment that was due tomorrow. She ran her hands over her face and let her golden wave fall free of its cage.

"I think that will do for now" she said and then got up from her chair and stripped out of her clothes and put on a blue night gown. A sudden noise caused her to look towards her window and look out, there she saw nothing but the stars. "wonder what it was"

Hawke wrapped a wool blanket around herself as she headed out her apartment and down the stairs to where her window faced the pool that was surrounded by woods. The night air had began to chill Hawke to her bones so as she was about to turn back into her apartment she saw an older man with a stick that looked like a walking stick

"sir are you alright?" Hawke said as she took a step forward towards the edge of the woods where her feet met the moist soft grass that was on the edge of the wilderness. Upon hearing no reply she took another step forward and then the man vanished "…umm okay Hawke apparently you have been starring at your computer screen for far too long" Hawke nodded to herself and turned to see someone standing right behind her causing her to scream and bolt into the forest in fright.

Hawke's feet were beginning to hurt from running bare foot on the forest floor, she had narrowly avoiding running into a few trees but her legs weren't as lucky to escape harm for they had been cut by some branches as she ran.

"of course you have to go outside and investigate what the noise was" Hawke mumbled to herself as she slowed down and slide down the side of a large tree, she tried to calm her raging heart that threatened to beat out of her chest "and now you have gotten yourself lost in nothing but a nighty and a blanket…..figures"

As Hawke looked around she couldn't find any familiarity with the trees, they seemed to be bigger and taller than the ones she suspected to be in the forest next to her apartment complex. Suddenly a large twig snap made Hawke shoot up and look around as she pulled the blanket closer to her chilling body.

"hello?" Hawke whispered to the night as she looked around then mentally smacked herself "yea good job moron alert a crazy person to where you are" another large snap set Hawke running through the woods again "I need to run more after this I am out of shape"

The trees seem to thin out up a head so she ran harder to reach what she hoped would be a clearing with people, but to her surprise as soon as Hawke reached the clearing she almost ran into something but quickly moved to the side causing her to twist her ankle and tumble to ground with a rather large squeak.

"easy" a voice said causing her to look up and see 7 men in front of her on horseback and she saw the man's horse she almost ran into trying to calm his horse down.

All of them looked rather similar in what they worse, besides difference that Hawke took for personal preference. One of the men looked to be the leader because he was at the head and had a cape behind him. Hawke didn't take any chances and quickly scrambled to her feet causing herself pain as she stood on her ankle ready to run again

"we mean no harm" the one who seemed to be the leader said "m'lady we mean no harm"

Hawke pulled her slipping blanket closer to her body as she studied the men and took another unsteady step backwards.

"we mean no harm" he said again and something in his voice didn't want to make her run as fast as she could away anymore

"Woahs" another deep voice said causing them to look to the forest where she just ran from, and suddenly all the men drew their weapons.

Hawke didn't wait another moment and quickly hobbled in the direction opposite to where what the men called Woahs were coming from. She tried to block out the sounds of clashing weapons and get as far away as possible then figure out where the fuck she was. But her plan to stay away came to an unceremonious halt as she was grabbed from behind by her blanket causing her to let out a scream.


	2. Hadrian's wall

Chp 2

Hawke struggled against the hand that had grabbed her only shield against the cold of the night, which ironically could lead to her undoing. Hawked turned for a moment to see her captor, he was painted in a blue paint and had symbols drawn over his body. A Woah one of the men had called them, but she wasn't gonna wait to find out one way or another. She then turned and lifted her leg and kicked the Woad in his stomach causing him to loosen his grip and Hawke maneuvered out with her blanket still wrapped around her. The man let out a strangled cry as she began to move away from him, and was able to survey the others and saw all of fighting.

Two had been thrown off their horses and were now slicing through the Woads as butter. Hawke's attention was brought to the sky as she heard a noise and saw something flying above her which was enough of a distraction that the man grabbed her once again and his hand was over her mouth to prevent her from screaming and she then saw the man had a knife

'like hell' Hawke thought and then bit into the man's hand and brought her kneed up and kneed in where the sun don't shine "hope you didn't want kids" Hawke said as the man crumbled to the floor and she took off running, more of a limp run because of her ankle away from the battle.

After a few moments of running she heard horse's coming behind her and just her luck she slipped and fell to the ground with a large thud causing her to cry out in pain. One of the larger men with a shaved head had gotten off his horse and walked slowly to her.

"your injured" he said and Hawke looked at him as she sat up and wrapped her blanket tighter around her "I'm Dagonet" Hawke eyed his suspiciously as she drew nearer "you must be cold, let us help you"

"Dagonet speaks the truth m'lady" the leader said from on top of his horse " I am Arthur, leader of the Sarmatian knights"

Hawked looked around at the other men as Dagonet approached her and helped her stand but then picked her up that surprised her, making her jump a little.

"we don't need you to injure your ankle further" he said

"may we ask you name" Arthur said as Dagonet brought you over to his horse and gently set you upon it

"Hawke, my name is Hawke" she said as she felt Dagonet get on behind her as the wind blew causing her to shiver and pull the blanket closer.

"Hawke hmmm" a man said "an unusal name for a women" and smiled at Hawke.

"these are my men, Gawain, Galahad, Bors, Lancelot, and our scout Tristan" Arthur said gesturing to each man

Hawke looked at each man and realized the one's horse she almost ran into was Tristan's horse.

"here you look cold" Gawain said and then from his horse handed her a cloak

"thank you" Hawke said and wrapped it around her as they set off.

A few minutes had passed and Hawke surveyed her surroundings as they came closer to a big wall. Hawke was thoroughly confused on how running from someone at her apartment complex had caused her to apparently to show up in a much earlier time.

'or maybe you just smacked your head and your in a crazy dream with a bunch of handsome men' Hawke thought to herself which caused her to let out small chuckle 'yea but in dreams you don't really feel pain'

"something amusing" Dagonet said which caused her to slightly jump

"oh no just thinking of something funny is all" Hawke said softly to the man behind her "can you tell me where we are going?"

"Hadrian's wall" Dagonet said as they got closer to the wall slowing their horses down.

"thank you" Hawke said as she saw the wall that she had only knew of from her brother going to England for school about 2 years ago. 'he'd go bat-shit crazy if he knew I was here' she thought to herself.


	3. Bad Timing

Once they neared the wall Hawke looked up and saw a lot of what she guessed to be roman officers, and all of them were giving her looks that she made her want to punch them in the face. Soon they arrived at the stables and Dagonet slide off the back of the horse and then helped Hawke down off the horse being careful not to hurt her ankle.

"welcome back Arthur" a man said and took the horses reins

"thank you Jols" Arthur said and then turned to Dagonet as Hawke landed on her feet "bring her to the healers and then meet us at the round table"

Dagonet nodded and helped Hawke towards the healers.

"how many summers are you Hawke" Dagonet asked as they walked down past a tavern

Hawke though for a moment trying to figure out "I am 22 summers 23 soon enough" she said and then put some of her golden hair behind her ear, the moonlight that came out after the clouds had dissipated made her hair have a slight glow.

"you look younger" Dagonet said with a soft smile as they walked in and they seated Hawke down on a bed and Hawke just smiled softly as an older women who was a healer walked into the room "she will take care of you" with that Dagonet walked out of the room and headed out to meet with the other knights

"hello love I am Lily" the women said with a smile

"Hawke" she replied and smiled back as Lily came over and gently lifted Hawke's ankle.

"well good news it doesn't appear to be broken just sprained" Lily said and then walked over to a counter and got some bandages and ointments "till will make it feel better in no time"

"thank you Lily" Hawke said as she wrapped her ankle

"now I see that your feet are all scuffed I will be needing you to take off your blankets so I can exam you for other injuries" Lily said and Hawke nodded and took off her blanket and clock she got from Gawain "good graces, you need some proper clothing my dear" Lily then stood up with a smile "just sit tight while I go get you a pretty lil dress that my daughter use to wear then I will finish up cleaning alright"

Hawke nodded as Lily left the room, leaving Hawke to herself. Hawke looked around the room and she saw a variety of jars on a table that she assumed were different types of medicine.

"ahh here we go lovie" Lily said and closed the door behind her and walked in with a deep green dress "it will go perfect with your lovely brownish hair" she then handed the dress to Hawke as Lily turned around "I will give you privacy as you dress my dear"

"thank you" Hawke said and then slipped out of her nightgown and pulled the dress over her head and tied the front "done"

"my my you look lovely" Lily said and began to clean other cuts that Hawke got from running through the woods.

Arthur was waiting at the round table with the other knights as Dagonet walked in

"Lily is taking care of her" Dagonet said and took a seat

"you should have let me take care of her" Lancelot said with a smirk

"you would have frighten the girl" Gawain said "you look scary in the dark" earning a laugh from the men in the room

"wonder where she came from" Galahad said "even Tristan didn't notice her by the way she almost ran into your horse"

Tristan just looked at Galahad and took a drink from his cup.

"tomorrow we will ask her" Arthur said "she will probably need a rest after tonight"

"I imagine" Bors said with a chuckle "saw her knee a Woah in the jewels wouldn't want that happen"

The men around the table let out a collective laugh except Tristan who remained quiet.

"Lily knows to bring her to the spare room besides Tristan's" Dagonet said

"in the morning Gawain would you bring her here" Arthur said

"of course" Gawain said

"how do we know she's not a Woah" Galahad said

"the boy got a point" Bors said

"she had no markings" Lancelot said then smirked "maybe I should go and investigate further to see if she has any hidden ones"

"that will not be necessary Lancelot" Arthur said "before breakfast tomorrow lets us meet here then after we will escort the lady to the tavern for breakfast" everyone nodded in agreement.

Hawke with the help of Lily hobbled down the hallway to a room Lily told her the knights have given her for the time being.

"now love there is nothing to worry about sir Tristan is right next to you and sir Galahad is 2 doors down and sir Lancelot is across the hall 3 doors down and sir Gawain's is next to Lancelot's, you will be very well safe" Lily said

"thank you Lily" Hawke said as Lily opened the door and helped her on the bed

"I put another nightgown on the bed so I can wash the one you were wearing" Lily said and walked to the door "I will have it back to you tomorrow" Hawke nodded and Lily headed out the door

Hawke looked around the room and saw a few candles lit that brightened the room where she could see a small bed that had a few blankets on it. Hawke saw a light purple nightgown on the bed and began to take off her dress to get changed with the door opened causing Hawke to let out a small yell and jump and turned to see Gawain standing in the door way speechless because Hawke had just the top clinging to her still and her side was thoroughly exposed showing a decent amount of leg on both sides.

"I…uh…" Gawain mumbled trying to form sentences as two more sets of footsteps came over

"what was that scre…" Lancelot said but stopped midsentence as he looked in along with Tristan who had heard Hawke let out a scream and came into investigate.

All three men starred at Hawke for a few more moments before they were snapped out of their thought

"umm someone will get you in the morning" Gawain said and smiled apologetically and then headed out.

Lancelot was still starring till Tristan grabbed his arm

"your drooling" Tristan said and pulled Lancelot away from the door and then nodded at Hawke and shut her door leaving her stunned at what just happened.

Hawke stood for another moment still trying to process what happened. After another moment Hawke's face began to light up

"they almost say me naked" Hawke said to herself "awkward….tomorrow is gonna be even more awkward" Hawke then let out a sigh after another though came to her "well at least it wasn't when I was totally naked" Hawke then walked over to the door and locked it to prevent any more accidents as she changed to sleep. "let's hope tomorrow that doesn't happen again"

Hawke laid down on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and sighed in content how warm they were. As she laided there her thoughts drifted to the man whose room was right next to hers.

'he is very handsome, and quiet' Hawke thought to herself then shook her head 'oh stop that Hawke you don't know how long you are even going to be here, so stop picturing the man naked….but I bet he…wait no stop it right now you will not go down that road…but I bet he has really nice body..okay stop it right now before you drool on your nice bed.' Hawke let out a frustrated sigh and rolled over to her stomach and put her arms under the pillows and willed herself to relax and sleep.

I will make the chapters longer soon I promise - with love dark 3


	4. Learning

Learning

Half way through the night Hawke woke up and sent a good amount of time starring at the ceiling of her room. Hawke lay in the bed trying to sleep but it seemed as sleep had escaped her and not come back to visit. With a soft sigh she sat up on her bed and let her feet touch the cool stone that lined the floor of her room. She quietly got up and let her feet touch the cold stone and a shiver went her body and then ran back down her spine. She looked around the room and saw a small knife among the things in the room, Hawke got up from the bed and picked it up and realized it was a dagger and then placed it back down.

"I think a walk will do me good" Hawke said and then changed back into the deep green dress and put the boots Lily had put for her on and laced them up.

Hawke then quietly walked towards her door and gently opened it and looked down the hall to see no one and then slowly walked out into the hall and headed to the exit of the building she was in. As soon as she made it outside she noticed the moon was getting low in the sky signaling that it was getting close to dawn and she soon found herself on a part of the wall that no guards were and she then went and sat on the ledge of the wall and look out from the fields to the woods in the distance.

"it's so quiet" Hawke said to herself as a slight breeze came through making her slightly shiver. Hawke continued in peace to look at the landscape before her when she heard a quiet footstep besides her and she turned to see that Tristan was not but 2 feet from her. "good morning, you're up early"

"always, I scout in the morning" Tristan said "you should be in your room"

"am I not allowed to be out of my room before dawn?" Hawke asked

"not with Roman guards" he said "go back to your room"

Hawke then let out a soft sigh and carefully got up from the ledge and quietly landed on the wall. With one last look out she began to head back down to her room "stay safe" Hawke said as she glanced back at Tristan and turned back around and headed down the stairs.

A few minutes later Hawke was back in her room and decided to stay in her dress and laid on the bed and took a deep breath. She then sat up and ran a hand threw her hair, and then walked over to a small water basin in her room and looked at her reflection. She looked around the room and saw string, she took the dagger she found earlier and cut it in to small pieces and then she began to braid her hair a little.

Hawked braided a large braid that kept her hair parted and added a few smaller ones and tied the string around her hair. She then looked in the basin and smiled at her handy work and soon heard a knock at the door.

"just a moment" she said and got up and unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Gawain "hello"

Gawain smiled at Hawke "Arthur wants me to bring you down the hall then we head off to breakfast"

"alright" Hawke said and followed Gawain out the door and down the hall and soon enough they meet up in a room that had a big round table and then you saw everyone else in the room sitting at the table

"ah m'lady" Arthur said as Gawain guided you to a seat that was in the middle of Dagonet and Arthur about 2 eats away on each side. "sleep well"

"yes thank you" Hawke said with a smile

"we have some question for you" Arthur said and hawked nodded and was trying to figure out how to explain it to them without seeming that she is mad

"I am to guess it's about how I got here and where I come from" Hawke said and Arthur nodded "to be honest I have no idea how I got here and where I come from that is hard to explain" Hawke then let out a small sigh "I don't even know how to explain it without it sounding mad"

"try" Arthur said and then Hawke proceeded to tell them about her home and how she heard a noise and saw an older man with a safe in ragged clothes in the woods and a noise sent her running and soon enough brought her to knights.

"Merlin" Lancelot said "wonder what he wants with you"

"Merlin?" Hawke said and starred at them for a moment "who is that?"

"he leads the Woads" Arthur said and after a moment of thought and considering her words and actions "I believe you m'lady, and you are safe here with my knights"

"thank you" Hawke said "is there some way I can help?"

"do you have any skills?" Arthur said

"umm I'm pretty good at taking care of wounds" Hawke said "and can ride and can cook"

"what about weapons?" Gawain said with a smile

"well if push comes to shove maybe" Hawke said and Lancelot got a smirk on his face and looked at Hawke.

"well, let us head to the tavern for breakfast" Arthur said and everyone nodded and they all headed out.

Once they got there a woman went up and smacked Bors and you let out a small gasp as the knight's laugh as they started to kiss

"that's Vanora" Galahad said as they walked to a table

"his lover" Gawain said and walked off after Galahad

"you probably can help Vanora in the tavern" Arthur said as they all headed to the table

"hello gentlemen" Vanora said walking over with Bors

"Vanora" Dagonet said

"whos the lass?" she said and looked at Hawke who smiled at her

"Hawke she just arrive flew in last night" Gawain said teasing Hawke

"oh yea" Hawke said with a roll of her eyes causing everyone to laugh

"Vanora, Hawke here can help you out at the tavern in the meantime" Arthur said

"if you don't mind" Hawke said and Vanora smiled

"not at all can always use the extra help" Vanora said "how about after breakfast you help me around with a few things"

"sounds good to me" Hawke said with a smiled

"I would like to help you with a few things" Lancelot said with a smirk

"..not with a ten foot pole" Hawke said with a smile back at Lancelot causing them to laugh again as a few people came over with some food and Hawke almost drooled "it looks delicious"

"oh no best not to that it will go to Vanora's head" Bors said causing Vanora to smack him again

"maybe shouldn't have said that" Gawain said with a laugh as Vanora walked off and came back with drinks for everyone

"Tristan do you eat other things than apples" Galahad said and Hawke looked at Tristan to see him cutting an apple with a dagger

Tristan just looked at Galahad and took another bite of apple. Hawke slowly began eating the food so she wouldn't give herself a stomach ache.

"Hawke" Arthur said "after you are done with Vanora I would like it if you would meet us at the stables, to see if you fair with weapons"

"I will be bad" Hawke said

"oh I don't think it will be too bad" Arthur said with a smile

"okay just remember I warned you, I'm only really good at cooking and helping with wounds" Hawke said and took a sip from her mug and then put it down on the table.

Soon everyone was done eating and all of them left and Vanora took Hawke in to the back. After about a half hour of showing Hawke where everything was Vanora asked Hawke to cook something to see if she could make anything that they would be able to sell at the tavern later. Another hour later Hawke cook some meat with some side dishes and Vanora took a bite and smile.

"very good Hawke" Vanora said "you will make a good wife one day" at this comment Hawke slipped and knocked a pan over sending it flying to the ground along with Hawke causing Vanora to laugh "sorry love didn't mean to startle you with the comment"

"no its alright Vanora" Hawke said and stood up and picked the pan up "just was unexpected is all"

"alright I will need you to come back later before it gets dark so we can get you started" Vanora said and Hawke nodded as she left the tavern and headed to the stables as Vanora waved to her as she left.

Hawke reached the stables and walked insdie to see Galahad on his horse riding in circles trying to calm his horse down.

"hello" Hawke said as she headed over to where she saw Tristan, Lancelot, Gawain, Bors and Dagonet.

"hello our pretty lil bird" Gawain said

"now, do you know anything about swords?" Arthur said and walked over and handed Hawke a sword

"umm I got wacked in the head by a wooden one before" Hawke said causing everyone to look at her with a weird expression on her face. "it's a story for a later time, but I don't know to much about swords in all honestly."

"Lancelot will teach you some basics" Arthur said "so if we are not around you are still able to defend yourself".

Hawke nodded and Lancelot walked over and drew both his swords and he gave one to Hawke who had a little bit of a hard time lift it.

"to heavy?" Lancelot said with a smirk

"no" Hawke said as Lancelot stepped close

"mirror my moves" Lancelot said and Hawke mirrored what he did to the best of her ability. After a few minutes Arthur told them to stop and he had a smile

"for someone who I suspect never held a sword before, you weren't too bad" Arthur said as they all headed outside.

By now Galahad had joined them since he got his horse to be calm. Soon they all walked till they got to some targets. Bors and Dagonet picked up some bows and shot them and Tristan walked over and shot 3 arrows all of them getting bull's eye.

"wow" Hawke said as Arthur walked over and gave her a bow "ummm what am I suppose to do with this"

"Tristan will help you shooting a bow" Arthur said "and maybe later you will be able to ride with one of the knights"

Hawke looked hesitant at Arthur for a slight second that no one she though noticed. Jols came over saying that someone wanted to meet with him and so Arthur left, a few of the other nights had to leave to do a few things so Hawke was left alone with Tristan.

"don't scare the girl Tristan" Gawain said with a laugh as him and Galahad headed back to the fort

"if you need company after let me know" Lancelot said with a smirk as he left

Hawke just looked at the bow then at Tristan and gave him a weak smile "so what do I do?"

Tristan then walked over and picked the bow up that Hawke said and helped her get into position.

"keep your legs apart a little" he said and moved Hawke's legs so they were a little bit apart. He then walked behind Hawke and put his arms on Hawke so she held the bow properly

'….oh….my…..god….' Hawke thought to herself and then went back to focusing what she was doing as well as she could. '..this is just as bad as what you were thinking about before…okay stop don't need your mind to go in the bad direction' Hawke shook her head and then went back to listening to Tristan.

"pull it to your chin" Tristan said and Hawke pulled it back and then she let it go and it hit a tree and not a target

"hehehe" Hawke said and tried to keep from laughing "I'm sorry I'm not good with weapons"

"practice" Tristan said and walked away from Hawke "do it again"

Hawke nodded and proceeded to knock the arrow again and she hit the tree again causing Hawke to laugh at herself once more. After another hour or so Tristan called it and they were heading back into the Wall for lunch.

"thanks for showing me how to use a bow even though I'm really bad at it" Hawke said with a smile to Tristan and he just nodded to her as they both headed to the tavern.


	5. Once in a Night Part 1

Once in a Night (Part 1)

Hawke had been working at the tavern with Vanora for about 3 weeks now and so far she has been able to avoid every knight, roman officer and drunken man who wants her attention. But her infatuation as she calls it for Tristan has grown, she can't understand why but she is becoming more drawn to the dark scout and as of yet she is able to keep it to herself. When she is not helping Vanora at the tavern she helps Lily with the injured people. Arthur though it was best since Hawke had a tendency to not hit the target no matter how much practice, so unless the time really calls for it they decided to post pone having Hawke learn more about weapons which she didn't mind at all.

"Vanora this ale smells odd" Hawke said and took a sniff of the ale as Vanora came over and held it out to her "smells like piss"

"what" Vanora said and took a wiff "it does" suddenly they heard a noise and looked and saw a man peeing in the barrel laugh "that explain it" Vanora then stomped over to give the man a piece of her mind.

"eww" Hawke said and dumped the mugs of ale on the ground "that's just gross"

"ahh my lovely birdie" Lancelot said walking over to Hawke. Over the past few weeks Lancelot has been calling her birdie

"I am not a bird" Hawke said

"you are named after one" Lancelot said with a smirk

"yes and your names after a lance but you not as sharp" Hawke said as she heard a laugh and saw Bors walking over with Dagonet

"aha" Bors laughed "good one Hawke"

"I'm crushed" Lancelot said and put a hand over his chest

"you should quiet Lancelot its apparently she wants nothing to do with you" Dagonet said "Hawke Lily said she needed you for a moment"

"but Vanora…" Hawke said before Bors interrupted

"I will tell Vanora go" Bors said and Hawke nodded her head and headed out

Hawke was on her way when she passed the stables and heard a loud noise so she went to investigate. She noticed the door had a broken hinge so she walked in and saw a clocked figure trying to get a horse out of the stalls.

"hey!" Hawke yelled and headed over and noticed that it was Tristan's horse the person was trying to take "that's not your horse!"

The person let go of the horse and looked at Hawke and she saw it was a man at least a good 5 inches taller than her and Hawke being that she was 5'9'' wasn't that short.

"who's gonna stop me woman" the man said and took a step forward as he let the horse go and Hawke took a step back.

'you know Hawke you have to learn to not get in bad situations' Hawke thought to herself "yea because they aren't yours and you can't take them" she said and gave the man a hard glare

"I would like to see you try and stop me love" the man said "maybe you will warm my bed tonight"

"umm eww" Hawke said as the man advanced and Hawke looked around for something to use as the man pulled out a sword '…..I'm dead' she thought to herself as the man advanced more

"come on women" the man said and swung at Hawke that she thankfully dodged and took off to the other end of the stable and about reached the door and the man grabbed her hair pulling her back causing her to cry out in pain "can't leave now love where would the fun be" he pulled on her hair more and then began dragging her back into the stables.

Jols was on his way to the stables to check on the horses when he heard a cry from inside and looked in one of the windows and saw a man with a clock holding Hawke by her hair with a sword against her. Jols took off towards the tavern running and passed Tristan.

"Tristan, a man has Hawke in the stables" Jols said

"get Arthur" Tristan said and made his way to the stables. Once he saw the stables he heard another cry and quickens his pace and walked in the back entrance and saw the man holding Hawke by her hair.

"isn't this fun" the man said to Hawke and tugged on her hair causing a sound of pain emitting from Hawke.

Tristan quietly takes out his sword and sneaks up to the man and places the sword on the man's neck. "release her" Tristan said and feels the man stiffen against the blade.

"where did you come from" the man said

"release her" Tristan said again this time more threatening and presses the sword closer into the man's neck causing a slight trickle of blood to go down his neck.

"fine" the man said and then begins to let Hawke's hair go but suddenly moves and throws Hawke at Tristan and knocks his sword against just as Hawke hits Tristan with her body.

Tristan immediately reacted and pulled Hawke out of the way as the man went to attack Tristan but was meet with a sword against his just as Arthur and the other knights enter the stables

"Tristan" Arthur said "what has happened"

"he had Hawke by her hair with a sword to her" Tristan said

"I heard a noise and found him trying to steal Tristan's horse" Hawke said and the guy growled at Hawke and took a step forward but Tristan stayed his ground with Hawke behind him.

"you remove your cloak" Arthur demanded as Bors, Dagonet, Lancelot, Galahad and Gawain all ready their weapons "if your refuse to comply our scout will dislodge your head from your body"

"you can certainly try" the man said and then lunged forward attacking Tristan and sidestepping so he maneuvered around and went to grab for Hawke, Hawke seeing his intent quickly tried to move but was stopped when the man grabbed hold of her hair again and pulled her back and forced her on the ground on her knees with a sword at her neck causing everyone advance to immediately halt. "if you want to see his women dead continue to attack"

Hawke's eyes were closed in pain of the tight grip on her hair.

"why are you doing this" Arthur said with his sword still in hand

Ignoring Arthur the man momentary moved the sword and pointed it at them "drop your weapons" and then placed the sword back on Hawke "or her throat gets slashed"

Hawke not wanting to either die, be a damsel in distress or let a horse gets stolen reached back in her boot at a small dagger she had gotten and hide in case she ever needed it. Hawke quickly bough the dagger up to her head and in one swift movement cut her hair right below where he held it and moving out of the way as Tristan attacked and decapitated the man. Her golden brown hair was now littered across the floor of the stables, once being as long as her mid back was now just below her chin.

Arthur after a moment hurried over to Hawke as Tristan blocked her view "are you alright"

"yes" Hawke said as Gawain helped her up and she saw her hair all over "…I needed a hair cut anyways" this caused all the men to chuckle

"Bors, Dagonet get rid of the body" Arthur said "Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad go and make sure he was alone, Tristan bring Hawke back to her room and then all meet"

Everyone went off to do what they were assigned to do. Hawke remained still as she saw Bors and Dagonet cover the body up.

"come" Tristan said and grabbed Hawke's arm gently and began to led her back to her room. His hand remained on Hawke's arm as he led her about. When they were near their quarters Tristan felt Hawke's arm go slack and looked and caught her before she hit the ground. He without breaking a walk picked up Hawke and pulled her up to his chest and her head on was his shoulder and could feel her breathing know this he figured she had fainted.

Tristan looked at the women in his arms as she walked. He noticed the light still reflected off Hawke's hair still giving it a glow and how much shorter it was compared to what it was before. 'she's warm' Tristan though as he took another look at Hawke 'soft'. Tristan shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts of Hawke that had been plaguing him on and off since her appearance out of nowhere not that he would let anyone know. It was after the first 3 days he began to notice a pull that he felt towards her, not that the almost seeing her naked didn't help his mind.

Once Tristan arrived at Hawke's room he opened the door and shut it with his foot and walked over to Hawke's bed. He noticed a few things that she had added to the room and saw a few more dresses and another pair of boots. He also saw some picked flowers on a table that seemed to be started to have been weaved into a necklace. Tristan gently placed Hawke on the bed and removed her boots and put the covers over her body. As he was leaving he took one last look at Hawke sleeping on her bed before he was out the door.


	6. Once in a Night Part 2

Chp 6

Once in a Night (Part 2)

Hawke slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the bed, she rolled to her back and put an arm over her eyes and took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh. Hawke's movements as she sat up were slow and soft; she leaned against the backboard of the bed and ran a hand through her hair letting out another sigh.

"its gonna take forever to get it that long again" Hawke said with a sigh and looked her reflection and found a ribbon on a small chair that was next to the table and tied back what was left of her long hair "at least it grows back" Hawke then looked at herself and realized she was still in her green dress so she changed out to a brown one Vanora bought for her.

A knock at her door brought Hawke out of her mind as she headed over to the door and opened it to see Lancelot

"hey birdie" Lancelot said with a smirk

"hey pointy" Hawke said with a smile back at Lancelot "what are you doing here?"

"well I had hoped you need some company," he said with a smirk and Hawke rolled her eyes

"I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot lance" Hawke said causing Lancelot to let out a small laugh

"just wanted to make sure your okay" Lancelot said

"aww I'm shocked" Hawke said with a gasp "you care"

"of course cant let a lovely lady such as yourself get hurt" Lancelot said with a smirk "unless it's me giving you good pains and hearing you call my name"

"…way to much info" Hawke said with a chuckle

"never too much" Lancelot said "best head to bed, morning will be coming soon"

"very true" Hawke said "good night Lancelot"

"good night lil birdie" Lancelot said with another smirk and headed off to his room

"later pointy!" Hawke called after Lancelot and shut her door with a small chuckle and she went over and sat on her bed and soon was relaxing on top of her bed ' le sigh' Hawke thought ' I am not very tried at the moment, oh what to do' she then rolled over to her side and let out a small groan 'apparently sleep will elude me for the moment' Hawke then sat up in her bed and looked around her room "what to do what to do" she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed and began walking around her room "ahh hell I'm bored"

Hawke then put on her boots and quietly headed to the door and snuck out quietly and made her way to the stables, not knowing she was being followed. Soon she was at the stables and talking to a variety of the horses there.

"so what do you guys do for fun" she asked the horses and a few of them responded with a move of the head and small snort "ahh….is that fun?"

"if you talk to them people will think you have lost your mind" a voice came out of nowhere causing Hawke to jump and almost fall off the board she was sitting on but she was "careful"

"oh Tristan what are you doing up?" Hawke said as he helped her off the board she was on

"more interesting is what are you doing up" Tristan said "one would think you would be in bed"

"I got bored" Hawke said "can't sleep…mostly bored" Hawke then watched Tristan walk over to his horse and saddle him up "going scouting?"

Tristan nodded to her and led his horse out but then walked over to Hawke

"umm what are you doing" Hawke said as Tristan grabbed her around her waist and then practically threw her up on his horse and he jumped behind her "umm Tristan?"

"your coming" he said and took hold of the reins and kicked his horse and he took off out of the stable and soon they were on the outer part of the wall

"okay I have a confession to make I have been galloping on a horse since I was 10.." Hawke said as Tristan was still in a trot on his horse "fell off and got hurt, still freaks me out to go fast…"

"no reason to be scared" Tristan said as pushed his horse and soon it was into a full gallop and Hawke tensed up and closed her eyes.

Tristan felt her body tense all over as they began to gallop, he could feel her heart jumped up and begin to beat very fast. Tristan took one of his hands and wrapped it around Hawke's waist and pulled her closer to his chest as he leaned forward and put his mouth close to her ear.

"easy" he whispered to her "nothing to be scared about" he then placed a small kiss in her hair that went unnoticed by Hawke.

Hawke could feel Tristan's breathe on her ear and neck which slightly startled her and caused her to open her eyes but she quickly closed them again and grabbed on to Tristan's arm keeping it against her.

"shh easy" Tristan said "open your eyes you're not going to fall"

"says you" Hawke said shakily but opened her eyes anyways "….I am going to die"

"no you are not" Tristan said "trust me, trust the horse" Tristan then moved back his head "you are safe, let the fear go"

"easier said than done" Hawke said and let out a small squeak as the horse dipped into a hole and went back to galloping, Hawke's grip tighten on Tristan.

"feel the wind on your face" Tristan said into her ear against "feel the beat of his hooves along the ground, the power in his legs, feel the beat in your heart, feel the rhythm."

Hawke then took a deep breath and closed her eyes and pictured her and Tristan on the horse in her mind. She then could begin to feel the wind on her face and how the beat of the horse's hooves married the beat within her chest.

Tristan could feel Hawke slightly relax against him, and he pushed the horse a little faster.

"that's it" he said "move in rhythm with your body, don't think just move and feel"

Hawke took a deep breath and tried to get in rhythm with Tristan and the horse. After a moment they were all moving in sync with the horse. Hawke let out a small laugh as Tristan turned with her still holding on to his other arm around her waist.

"best feeling in the world" Tristan said to Hawke

"like your free as the wind" Hawke said as she released her grip on Tristan's arm from 1 of her hands and gently petted the horse

"now your turn " Tristan said and removed his arm from around Hawke and put the reins in Hawke's hand and placed his hand over hers "you control the movement"

Hawke blushed to herself realizing how close Tristan's body was to her own, and how she could feel the heat of his body on hers, making her feel safe and warm.

After a short time they ended up in a small patch of woods, and they slowed down to a slow walk as they came up to a small pool near a small alcove. Tristan then stopped and got off and helped Hawke down off of the horse and held on her to waist a moment longer than was needed.

"where are we?" Hawke said and looked around and walked towards the pool

"near Hadrian's wall" Tristan said "he needs a rest before we head back" Tristan then gently petted the horses nose as his hawk came flying over and landed on his hand.

Hawke smiled and then turned back to the pool as she took off her boots and let her feet dangle in the water. She quietly moved her feet back and forth feeling the coolness of the water match the coolness in the air surrounding them.

"I have to come back here for a swim" Hawke said to herself and splashed some water around letting out a small laugh "its so nice"

"if you wanted to take a swim I can stand watch" Tristan said as his hawk fluttered its wings

"its too cold for a swim" Hawke said and leaned back and looked at Tristan and smiled "otherwise I would"

Tristan's eyes momentarily wondered over Hawke "we should head back" he said and saw her nod and take her feet out of the water and put her boots back on and walk over to him as he got on the horse and Hawke got on behind him.

Hawke wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist so she would fall off the back of the horse. Hawke could feel his muscles underneath his tunic and let out a small smile that he didn't see as they started off back towards the wall. After sometime riding Hawke leaned forward and put her head on his shoulder and put her mouth close to his ear.

"thank you Tristan" she said softly and then sat back down and placed her head against his back.

Tristan didn't respond but put his arm on Hawke's arm that wrapped around him and had a fragment of a smile on his face.

"you're welcome" Tristan said back to Hawke and he felt her squeeze him tighter.


	7. Within Temptations

**Little message from your friendly author: After this chapter it will go into the movie if you cant tell towards the end. Also things will be getting more interesting, Tristan Forever!**

**love,**

**dark **

* * *

Begin:

"you are aware you can't avoid him forever love" Vanora said with a smile to Hawke as she walked around cleaning up "he is Tristan after all"

"Vanora don't jinx me" Hawke said with a frown "I have been doing good and I would like to keep it that way"

"I am just saying" Vanora said and walked over "it's been over a week, he is bound to find you"

"not if I keep hiding" Hawke said to Vanora who just laughed "you don't know what it was like"

"ever thought maybe he liked it?" Vanora said

"I can't I still so embarrassed" Hawke said "I can't face him"

"love you are going to have to sooner or later" she said with a soft smile

"I choose later" Hawke said and went back to cleaning and remembering why for the past week and a half she had been avoiding Tristan like the plague ever since they got back from their midnight ride.

-flashback-

Hawke was in the stable again feeding some treats to a new horse that Jols found wandering around outside of the wall with a bad cut on its leg.

"you like them don't you" Hawke said and gave the horse another piece of apple "I like them to they are very good"

The horse neighed and moved its head up and down and Hawke gave him another piece while letting out a small chuckle.

"you know a knight Tristan loves apples to, maybe you're his horse alter ego" Hawke said as the horse ate another piece of apple.

"so you are comparing me to a horse now?" a voice said startling Hawke causing her to turn and see Tristan

"would that be so bad?" Hawke said with a smile "you would to get to eat apples all the time"

"never thought of that" Tristan said as he walked over and Hawke went to get off the gate but slipped and began to fell but Tristan moved to catch her and they both ended up falling.

When they fell Hawke landed in Tristan's lap and their lips were connected and her dress had come up a little ways. As soon as she realized what was going on Hawke's face turned bright red and she quickly broke away leaving a stunned Tristan laying underneath her.

"I am s-s-sorry" Hawke mumbled and took off running out of the stables.

-flashback end-

Hawke let out a sigh as she went and touched her lips again.

"oh I bet your getting all tingly inside" Vanora said and Hawke turned and threw her towel at her causing Vanora to laugh "warm and tingly"

"you're not helping Vanora!" Hawke said with a frown "I will be back later…" with that Hawke left a laughing Vanora behind her as she headed back to her room "bloody Vanora" Hawke let out a sigh "she will be the death of me"

Hawke soon was at her door and opened it only to jump back in surprise with her mouth open. Tristan was sitting in a chair that was next to her bed. Hawke immediately went to get out of the room but Tristan moved quickly and shut the door with his hand and trapped Hawke against the door and Hawke turned around and she could see Tristan starring at her and she couldn't move because he trapped her against the door.

"you've been avoiding me" Tristan said not moving his hands that were on the door and saw Hawke trying to find a way to run again

"I haven't been avoiding you per-say Tristan" she said with a smile "Vanora has kept me busy at the tavern and Lily had kept my busy helping her"

"I have talked with Vanora and Lily they said there hasn't been much work" Tristan said and inched forward another step "so why were you avoiding me"

"Like I said I wasn't avoiding you…sorta…kinda…." Hawke said as Tristan kept his gaze on her "alright fine I was avoiding you alright, you and your bloody stare" Tristan kept looking at Hawke waiting for her to explain why "…I was …..embarrassed okay"

"why" Tristan said as he moved his head forward so Hawke could feel his breath on her lips

"I don't know" Hawke said starring back at Tristan as both of them moved the fraction of a hair closer and soon their lips were on each other.

Hawke's hands made their way around Tristan's neck as his hands slowly went from the door to Hawke's waist. The broke apart and then that's when everything changed. Hawke grabbed Tristan and pulled him to her in a rough kiss as Tristan picked Hawke up and wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her into the door and Tristan's hands went up Hawke's legs and began to move the skirt of her dress upwards.

"Hey Birdie!" a voice called from the other side of the door causing Tristan and Hawke to stop automatically "birdie you in there?"

Hawke recognized it as Lancelot's voice and saw Tristan's face turn into a frown at being interrupted

"yes" Hawke said and realized that Tristan still hadn't moved his hands from under her skirt of the dress and could feel him gently rubbing her legs

"Vanora said she needs you" Lancelot said

"okay thanks Lancelot I will be right there" Hawke said

"I will wait" he said

"no that's okay I have to change and stuff I will just meet you there" Hawke said and heard Lancelot let out a sigh

"alright I will see you there" Lancelot said and they could both hear him walk away down the hall.

Hawke looked at Tristan and gave him a smile.

"I will have to kill him" Tristan said and moved his hands higher on Hawke's legs

"Arthur wouldn't like that" Hawke said as Tristan recently let Hawke slide down to her feet but not away from the door.

"then I will have to kill them both" Tristan said causing Hawke to let out a laugh

"Tristan" Hawke said and put a hand on his cheek "you are away that we do live right next to each other so it won't be too hard to finish later"

"you won't get away so easily next time" Tristan said and then grabbed Hawke and kissed her again

"I don't think I would want to" Hawke said as Tristan let her walk away from the door and to her bed as she went and picked out another dress and turned back to Tristan "do you mind?"

"not at all" Tristan said and leaned against the door and Hawke frowned causing Tristan to let out a small laugh as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him

"men" Hawke said under her breathe and began to change her dress and soon she was out of her room almost running into Tristan but quickly stepped back to avoid hitting him "stalking my door now?"

"was waiting" Tristan said and soon both Hawke and Tristan were heading to the tavern

"Ahh Hawke you're here good!" Vanora called and took Hawke by the arm and dragged her away from Tristan "now to work we got a lot of people tonight"

"I'm going Vanora I'm going" Hawke said and picked up a tray with some drinks and began serving "here you are gentlemen" Hawke then put down drinks infront of Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad

"ahh Hawke come have a drink with us" Lancelot said and pulled Hawke into his lap "we celebrate our last mission to Rome"

"really?" Hawke said and got out of Lancelot's lap

"only have to get the bishop here and we are free" Galahad said

"then our bloody duty is done" Lancelot said as they all took a drink

"well don't drink too much" Hawke said "bad luck if you had to fight tomorrow"

"don't ruin our fun" Lancelot said as Hawke laughed and went back to serving drinks.

Hawke walked over to Tristan and gave him his drink and an apple then headed off when Vanora called for Hawke. The rest of the night went along without much trouble, everyone was enjoying themselves because it was going to be the last mission that they would go on for Rome. Arthur had asked to talk to Hawke so they went into the round table room.

"something wrong?" Hawke asked as Arthur went and sat down and gestured for Hawke to sit next to him

"no" Arthur said with a smile "I actually wish to ask you something" Hawke gave Arthur a smile and nodded "you've been with all of us for about 2 months and learned from Lily how to be a healer, I would greatly appreciate it if you would accompany us to pick up in the bishop incase during his trip he had gotten ill"

"alright" Hawke said with a smile

"we shouldn't encounter much problems and if we do just stay back, you have acquire more skill with a bow over your time here" Arthur said

"I won't let you down" Hawke said "also I can cook you food so you don't eat like ravenous creatures when you get back to the Wall"

Arthur let out a hardy laugh and smiled at Hawke "we will leave early" he said and then stood up as Hawke stood up "you are good for the knights, a real friend to us all"

"I try my best" Hawke said with a smile as they both headed out to their rooms

"Tristan will get you in the morning" Arthur said and Hawke nodded and walked towards her room.

Once she neared her door Hawke saw a figure leaning against the wall and recognized it to be Tristan.

"your coming with us tomorrow" Tristan said and Hawke nodded

"yup" Hawke said and suddenly Tristan moved and backed Hawke up into her room and shut the door where she hit the edge of the bed

"be careful" Tristan said as he looked into Hawke's eyes and gave her a kiss

"you'll be there" Hawke said as Tristan walked to the door

"always" Tristan said as he closed the door behind him and Hawke fell back onto her bed

"….maybe I should avoid him more often" Hawke said as she rolled over and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Gently As She Goes

**Hi loves,**

**sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out, I somehow got pneumonia and been sick and trying to type this chapter. So without further adue, or I think you will all killme lol**

**here our favorite guy in the world Tristan.**

**till later loves,**

**dark**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gently As She Goes

* * *

Quiet. Peaceful. Hawke's leg was sticking out from her bed as she slept; her covers had been partially thrown off during her night's rest. Her breath was even and steady as her arms encased her pillow against her. Her dress had ridden up so most of her right leg was bare as it laid on the bed tangled in blankets.

Tristan had knocked on Hawke's door twice and upon hearing nothing but soft breathing opened the door to find her soundly asleep. He walked closer to her bed and saw her chest rising and falling with the sound of her breathing. He hated the though of having to wake up her up from what seemed to be a peaceful sleep.

"Hawke" Tristan said and she didn't move he let out a sigh and leaned forward and tried again against her ear "Hawke time to get up"

"5 more minutes" Hawke said and rolled over causing Tristan to glance at her blankets and then he ripped them off causing Hawke to wake up "heeeeyyy I was warm"

"time to get up we leave soon" Tristan said and saw realization come across her face

"oh hell" Hawke said and sprung out of bed and began taking off her dress and she flung it on Tristan's head "pants pants pants" she chanted and looked around the room as Tristan reached up and took the dress that was covering his eyes off and saw Hawke had already a shirt on and was tugging on pants "boots, where are my boots" she then spotted them at the other end of the room and she turned to see Tristan standing there holding her dress "..I forgot you were still here"

Tristan let out a smirk passed his lips as Hawke turned a shade of red as they both walked out and headed to the stable. Hawke readjusted her dagger that was attacked to her leg as they walked.

"you happy that this is your last mission for Rome?" Hawke asked Tristan

"yes" he said "we will all be free of this"

Hawke let a smile show on her face "I am happy for you all"

"ahhh your coming along to" Gawain said with a smile as Hawke and Tristan walked into the stables

"yup" Hawke said "can't have you eat Vanora out of house and home again can we" this caused all the men to chuckle "besides whos gonna take care of you if something bad happens"

"we got Dagonet" Bors said

"yes but my hands are much softer and gentler, but in case you get really hurt Bors I will have Dagonet take extra care of you" Hawke said with smile

"no that's not what I ment" Bors said causing another round of laughs as Hawke walked over to Rancon, the horse that had the leg injury before "you know he bit 2 stable hands"

"yes but he likes me" Hawke said and reached forward and Rancon leaned forward and touched his nose to her hand "see a women's touch works magic"

"I will say" Lancelot said cuasing a snicker through the group

"Lancelot you shouldn't be talking about yourself like that it will lower your self esteem" Hawke said earning another laugh from everyone as she began to staddle the horse up "and besides Rancon here knows how to behave unlike some"

"I can behave….when I want to" Lancelot said as they all finished getting ready and took off towards the south.

After about 4 hours of riding everyone slowed down the pace to the horses wouldn't get tired out. Hawke rode most of the time next to Lancelot or Tristan when he wasn't off scouting and Arthur, they all made sure she was in the middle of them in case something bad did happen they would be able to protect Hawke. After a short rest they were off again riding till dark when they decided to camp. Bors, and Tristan went off to get some food as everyone set up camp.

"you can sleep near me if you don't want to get a cold birdie" Lancelot said with one of his smirks

"sorry Lancelot" Hawke said with the sweetest smile "but I think the ground will be warn enough thanks though" Hawke then took a blanket off of Racon and wrapped it around her and sat near the fire as Tristan and Bors came back with some meat and Hawke was paying attention to the fire Hawke didn't see Bors throw the rabbit at you Hawke which landed on her head and caused her shoot up and scream and throw it away from her causing everyone to laugh.

Hawke turned her gaze to Bors and glared at him.

"uh-oh Bors it looks like you are in trouble" Gawain said trying to hold his laugh in

"oh Bors" Hawke said sweetly and began to walk over to him with something behind her back that no one seemed to take notice of

"I couldn't resist" Bors said

"like wise" Hawke said and then took out a wet cloth and smacked Bors right in the face causing another round of laughs among everyone .

"Enough" Arthur said with a laugh as they all began to simmer down and Tristan cut and cleaned the 9 rabbits they got and Hawke cooked them.

The next morning they were all up early and were on their way again. Soon they all stopped on a hill and Hawke was next to Tristan and they all looked and saw a carriage that had Roman guards.

"the Bishops carriage" Gawain said

"our freedom Bors" Lancelot said

"ummm I can almost taste it" Bors said as he closed his eyes and made like he just tasted the best food in the world

"its probably the rabbit coming back" Hawke said causing everyone to laugh then suddenly everyone's face turned to a frown

"Woads" Tristan said as he turned to Arthur

"Hawke stay here" Arthur said as the rest of them rode off leaving Hawke on Rancon on top of the hill to watch the battle.

"you know Rancon" Hawke said as she slide off her saddle and stood next to him and running her hand on his neck "sometimes I wonder if they forget I am not completely helpless" Rancon pawed at the ground and nudge against her "yea I know you won't let anything happened to me boy" she then kissed him on the nose and decided to braid a little of his mane as she waited for them to finish the fight "I wonder who your parents were, I haven't seen a tri-color paint in the longest time" Hawke then ran her hands over the white patch on his body that turned to black then red near his legs. Rancon let out a noise and nudged Hawke again causing her to laugh "okay okay I won't feel you up anymore"

Hawke then looked at the battle and heard Bors call out rush, her knew the battle was over so she got on Rancon and headed down to the battle field where she saw countless Woads bodies littered among the ground. As she got close she saw a man run towards Arthur and before she could say anything Arthur had Excalibur at his throat. Hawke rode over next to Arthur and steady Rancon.

"pick it up" Arthur said to the man who just stared at him "I said pick it up"

The man slowly began to pick up his axe and Hawke noticed Arthur looked to the woods for a moment then dropped his sword and the man's body relaxed and then he took off into the woods.

"you alright" Hawke said as she dismounted Rancon and let go of his reins and walked towards Arthur

"yes" Arthur said as he walked towards the bishop's carriage

"what a bloody mess" Bors said and Hawke looked around and through the same thing about all the bodies as Hawke got back on her horse and Tristan rode up next to her.

"that's not the bishop" Arthur said and walked towards the Roman soliders and 1 stood infront and everyone drew their weapons incase.

"stand down" a voice said as an older man rode out

Hawke did not like this man. She knew from the moment he talked, she could feel something…something that wasn't right about him. She was so focused on why he bugged her so much she barely noticed Arthur had sent Tristan off to scout and the bishop starred at her.

"whos the women" the bishop said

"Hawke, she is our friend and healer" Arthur said as Rancon snorted at the bishop angrily

"I see" the bishop said and got inside and they all headed off again.

Time passed faster as they were bring the carriage back to the Wall. Hawke noticed that Tristan stayed extra close to her not that she minded it at all. Before they knew it they could see the wall and was heading to the gate.

"never thought I would be happy to be stone again" Hawke said to herself and leaned forward on Rancon's neck and heard Galahad say something to Tristan that had ridden ahead and ride more forward. Hawke being curious got closer and was next to Gawain with Tristan riding in front of them.

"I know the first thing I am going to do, find me a beautiful Samaritan women to wed" Gawain said with a smile

"Beautiful Samaritan women" Bors said "why do you think we left…MOOOOO" Gawain started to laugh and Hawke rolled her eyes at Bors

"they can't be all that bad" Hawke said shaking her head as Lancelot came riding up

"what will you do Lancelot" Hawke asked him

"well if this women is as beautiful as Gawain said I image I would be spending a lot of time at Gawain house" Lancelot said

"yes and what will I be doing" Gawain said and Lancelot gave out a small smirk before replying

"sharping your axe and smiling in good fortune as all your children look like me" Lancelot said with a smirk

"is that before or after I hit you with my axe" Gawain said causing everyone to laugh and Hawke laughed and shook her head as she rode next to Tristan as he cooed to his bird.

"bet a lot of women would love to be stroked how you stroke your hawk Tristan" Hawke said and saw him turn to her

"only 1 women" Tristan said "I would stroke like that" Tristan then gave Hawke a small smirk causing Hawke to turn in a blush as they all rode into the wall and then rode into a small fenced in area where they waited for the bishops carriage to get in.

"Arthur" Jols said as he took Arthur's reins "welcome back"

"thank you Jols" Arthur said as they all dismounted and Hawke took some of the reins and followed Jols back to the stables with the horses, leaving them to do what they had to do with the bishop.

After a little time Hawke headed to the tavern where she saw Galahad and Gawain have a knife throwing contest, Lancelot playing with Romans, Dagonet watching Bors and laugh and Tristan eating an apple after cutting pieces. Hawke walked over to Tristan and he gave her a piece of his apple.

"having fun" Hawke said as Vanora came over and gave Tristan another drink

"Hawke you don't have to work tonight you just got back so enjoy" Vanora said and handed her a drink "now don't go tripping again" and Hawke's face light up

"Vanora I hate you" Hawke said as Vanora walked off laughing "that women is evil you know"

"I know" Tristan said "but any women who can make Bors run scared is good"

"no kidding" Hawke said and took a sip of her ale and leaned on Tristan's shoulder and saw Galahad throw his knife then Gawain, Hawke looked at Tristan and he moved and threw his knife directly on Gawain.

"Tristan how do you do that" Gawain said with a little slur

"I aimed for the middle" Tristan said causing Hawke to laugh as she walked and got Tristan his knife back

"show off" Hawke said with a giggle and Tristan gave her a smirk and then kissed her cheek and leaned against a pole and Hawke leaned next to him as she saw Bors pulling Vanora's arm

"sing" Bors said "QUIET Vanora will sing"

"Hawke can sing with me" Vanora said as Bors walked over and dragged Hawke with her and Vanora smiled

"sing" Gawain and Galahad chanted

"sing" Bors said as Vanora looked at Hawke

"Land of Bear and Land of Eagle, Land that gave us birth and blessings, land that calls us ever homeward we will go home across the mountains. We will go home we will go home we will go home across the mountains…" Vanora sung and Hawke eventually tuned in after the first few words.

As they were sining Hawke could see all the knights, Galahad was softing singing along with the words Lancelot looked towards the ground in though, Bors had mumbled along with the words, Dagonet had a ghost of a sad smile, Tristan looked to be lost in though and Gawain looked content with a women leaned against him.

"Hear our singing, Hear our longing we will go home across the mountains. We will go home we will go home we go home across the mountains" Vanora finished

Hawke noticed that Arthur had turned to walk away but Jols stopped him.

"Arthur" Jols said and Arthur turned back towards everyone as Hawke walked over to Tristan and they all headed over to Arthur.

Tristan gave Hawke a piece of his apple, Bors yelled out rush and Dagonet patted him on the should, Lancelot walked over, Galahad took another sip from his jar and Gawain stood besides him and Hawke besides Tristan.

"knights I am afraid I have to ask 1 more task from you" Arthur said

"a drink?" Bors said causing everyone to chuckle

"north of the wall is a roman family in need of our rescuing" Arthur said "we are to go and return especially with the pope's godson this is our last mission"

"our duty to Roman if it was ever a duty was done" Galahad said "let the Romans deal with their own"

"upon our return your freedom will be granted" Arthur said

"I'm a free man" Bors yelled silencing everyone at the tavern

Hawke at this point sensing this was something between them , she slipped away and headed over to Vanora and said goodnight then headed back to her room, as she was going to open her door she closed it and headed over to Tristan's room and decided to sit on his bed and wait for him. Hawke looked around the room getting a sense of what he kept in there. She noticed that he had a few goblets; one looked to be a Roman goblet.

"somehow, I can see him taking it after looking at it" Hawke said with a chuckle "yea like if everyone else left theirs he would take it anyways"

"really?" Tristan said from the door scaring Hawke and almost caused her to fall off the bed

"must you always do that to me" Hawke said and put a hand over her heart and sent him a small glare but it stopped once she noticed his face. He looked sad. "you alright?" Tristan then went and leaned against the wall opposite of Hawke.

"tomorrow we leave on a 'final' mission" Tristan said with a tighten jaw

"was that getting the bishop's carriage here your last mission" Hawke said and he nodded "I knew it, I knew something was off with him. Isn't north of the wall Woad territory" Tristan nodded his head again "he's sending you all to your death, its madness" Hawke then got off the bed and stood in front of Tristan "you have to go don't you, or you all be label traitors"

"yes" Tristan said and saw Hawke frown

"why that lil slimy old bag of horse shit" Hawke said causing Tristan to raise an eyebrow at her "he probably planned the whole time so he wouldn't have to give any of you, what you deserve your freedom"

"probably" Tristan said as Hawke poked him squared in the chest "what"

"don't think I am gonna let you go without me, I have a chance at keeping you alive" Hawke said and poked him in the chest once more and was almost flush again him

"Arthur suspected as much so he knows you will come" Tristan said then gave Hawke a smirk "you keep poking me I will poke you back" he then leaned close to Hawke and kissed right behind her ear along her neck causing her face to go a little red.

"Tristan…we have to leave early tomorrow" Hawke said as Tristan moved her back towards his bed and turned and pull her to him as he sat on the bed causing her to straddle him with her legs on his bed.

"so" he said and grabbed her hips and kissed her hard and moved his hands up her legs bringing the skirt of her dress up as well and to her back.

Hawke broke the kiss and looked at Tristan, she saw his tattoos and moved both her hands so her thumbs gently rubbed each of the tattoos on his face and studied each one with care, caressing the design. Hawke could feel Tristan's hands move under the skirt of the dress and fee his hands caressing her legs and back with as much care as she caressed his tattoos.

"did they hurt" Hawke asked and looked into Tristan's eyes.

"nothing I couldn't handle" Tristan said and then felt Hawke's soft lips on each of his tattoos then softly kissed his lips

"liar" Hawke said and it seemed to take Tristan by surprise "your eyes gave you away, you have such beautiful eyes Tristan. They always tell me what I know to know, how you feel about me. How you feel. If you're injured. If you're sad. Happy. Confused. Lost. You're eyes never lie Tristan" after each o her statements Hawke had kissed Tristan "you can't hide with me… I see you" she softly whispered the last words.

Tristan looked at Hawke for a moment before he pulled her in for another kiss, this time it held so much more passion, so much fire. Tristan had lifted Hawke a little higher so she was slightly higher as they kissed, hands began to move along seams of clothing, hands moved across soft skin that quiver slightly against his hands. Hawke hands gently moved from his face to be tangled in his wild mane, one hand travel down the neck of his shirt to its opening where her hand slide downwards across his chest, their bodies held no barriers for each other besides the constraint of their clothes.


	9. A lil note to readers :

Hi!

So I am not dead or dieing or forgot to write another chapter. I am finishing up 3 experiments and have about 6 papers to write still since I am graduating soon from college so I am swamped with that and when I am not I am passed out sleeping but good news! I have slowly started to work on a new chapter and I hope that I can finish it soon and get it out.

With love

dark


	10. Our Solemn Hour

hi lovies,

I am really sorry I havent updated in a while I got sick again (fun fun i know right) and have been a veggie for a while. I put this chapter out and I am sorry if it sucks and since its short I am sporting a 103 fever and wanted to get another chapter out atleast.

with love,

dark

* * *

Chp 9

Our Solemn Hour

Hawke slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark room from the bed; she could feel Tristan's warmth to her back and his arms around her. She blushed a little red realizing that if things went a little further she'd be waking up without any clothes on, which she though wouldn't be so bad except she would be spending a while on a horse and probably in pain if they went that far. Hawke guessed it to be about an hour or so before sunrise, so everyone would be up shortly to head out. She looked around the dark room when a dark thought entered her.

'what if I disappear and go home' Hawke thought to herself 'I can't stay here forever can I' Hawke then gently and quietly sat up on the bed and looked back at Tristan with a sad smile 'I can't do that to him, I can't' Hawke thoughts were dark with worry. Then ever so gently Hawke got up from the bed and snuck out of Tristan's room and into the hallway.

Hawke could feel the cool stones that lined the floor against her bare feet and she swiftly hurried down the hall.

'what are you doing'

Hawke immediately stopped and looked around her after hearing a voice "hello is anyone there" Hawke softly called out into the darkness.

'where would you go child?'

"is someone there" Hawke repeated as she heard the voice more clearly

'now my little one, no need to worry' the voice said as it got louder and caused Hawke to run down the hall and trough a door where she leaned against it and took a deep breathe

"you were imaging…" Hawke stopped as she looked around the room; there was a large orange couch with the TV and a recliner that was near a window. Hawke got up and looked around when realization dawned on her "I'm home" Hawke sunk to the ground "but why?"

She then got up and opened her apartment door and saw it was still dark out "did I just image all of that?" Hawke said as she walked down the stairs and saw an old man with marking all over his body "your…Merlin?"

"yes" he said as Hawke walked closer

"I recognize your voice" Hawke said and recognized it as the voice she had heard earlier "why am I back here?"

"to give you a choice" Merlin said "to lead this life, or the other"

"you mean you brought me back here so I could decide" Hawke said "then you're the one who brought me to them in the first place"

"yes" Merlin said with a nod "I brought you there so you could help change fates"

"what do you mean?" Hawke said

"I cannot say, but your choice will decide the outcome" Merlin said "will you stay here in this life, or will you go back to the knights, know this if you do not return they will not know you ever existed"

"will I forget to" Hawke said

"yes" Merlin replied "you will return to the day before I brought you"

Hawke looked around her apartment complex and thought about her family, the knights, and Tristan.

"I can't stay here" Hawke said "my heart belongs there"

"very well" Merlin said "where you end up when you get back I cannot say, you will be fighting for your life" Merlin then back to the woods with his back to Hawke "but the knights will find you, you have a strong spirit"

"thank you" Hawke said and Merlin merely nodded and walked back into the woods with Hawke behind him. She stumbled for a few moments before emerging to see a wall around a house and a small village like area where slaves were "I have a bad feeling about this"

"you there!" someone called scaring Hawke and she froze as guards came over to her "who are you and what are you doing here" they yelled at her as one guard grabbed her arm and she fought against it

"let me go" Hawke said

"bring her to Marius" a guard said and they dragged her into the estate and in front of a man that she already didn't like from the moment Hawke saw him "we found her wandering around outside"

"where did she come from" Marius said

"the woods" a guard said and Marius nodded to the other guards

"take her and place her with the other one" he said and Hawke was dragged away and fighting the whole time against the guards as they brought her outside and to a small building that went underground.

"let me go" Hawke said and struggled against and one of the guards hit her in the face and then threw her into a cell across from a women where she skidded across the ground scraping her arms and legs.

"stay in there you wrench" the guard said with a sneer and locked the cell and left

"what is this place" Hawke said as she crawled over and looked around and noticed a women across from her that seemed to be a few years younger

"hell" the women said and Hawke noticed her bandaged hand

"is your hand alright?" Hawke asked the women

"yes" she replied and noticed Hawke's bleeding hands "your bleeding"

"I am fine" Hawke said with a smile and noticed her faded blue painting "you're a Woad?" and the women nodded "I'm Hawke" she said with a soft smile

"Guinevere" the women said

"you have a pretty name" Hawke said as Guinevere made a movement to be quiet as footsteps could be heard and a priest came down with another one following behind them

"so you're the new she-devil" the priest said with a sneer as some guards came and dragged her out and Hawke struggled "associating with your own kind, may the lord have pity on you"

"and may be condemn you to the darkest realm of hell" Hawke said and the priest slapped her

"how dare you condemn me you she-devil" he said and the guards chained her to the wall at the front of the room opposite of Guinevere "and you let this be a lesson to you" and he pulled out a hot metal that was baked over a small fire and walked over to Hawke and guards held her and pulled down her shirt "first the flesh will be purified" he then put the hot metal against Hawke's skin causing her to cry out at first in pain and it made the priest smile.

Two weeks had passed since Hawke was imprisoned in the small hell hole. She and Guinevere were placed in the same cage, because more people had come. Hawke made a point to disobey the priests because they annoyed her to no end and no matter what they would have been cruel. Hawke was with Guinevere in the cell and Hawke was resting on her lap because she was totally drained and needed some rest before she was going to completely collapse.

"Hawke wake up" Guinevere whispered to her "I hear something" Hawke stirred and looked and saw Lancelot, Arthur and Dagonet looking around at the cells for survivors.

Arthur then walked over to Guinevere's cell and saw Hawke was inside as well.

"Hawke" Arthur said and Lancelot came over with a shocked expression on his face and then cut the chains and reached in and picked up Hawke and Arthur got Guinevere.

"birdie we thought we lost you" Lancelot said as he followed Arthur outside "we lost you in the woods"

"I'm tired" Hawke whispered quietly as they stepped outside and Hawke had her eyes half open

"your safe now birdie" Lancelot said as he noticed Tristan come over and dismount his horse "she's sleeping Tristan"

"she was down there" Tristan said and Lancelot nodded as Tristan got a deadly look in his eyes at all the people

"here take her to the wagon" Lancelot said and gave Hawke to Tristan and he walked over and laid her gently down on the furs that were in the wagon and Dagonet put Lucan on the wagon as well.

"I will tell you when she wakes up Tristan" Dagonet said to Tristan and noticed he did not want to go but had to go scout up ahead. A few hours past and Tristan was riding alongside the wagon where Hawke was and Dagonet checked up on Hawke again "hello Hawke" he then noticed her eyes opened and she looked at him

"hi dag" Hawke said softly and then turned her head and saw Tristan riding along side and saw him fall back and then get on the wagon and move towards her as Dagonet went back to check on Lucan. "hi Tristan". Tristan just starred at Hawke for the longest time before he just leaned down and kissed her. "guess your happy to see me?" she said with a slight lightness to her voice.

"you have no idea" he said and kissed her again.


	11. Sweet, Such Sweet Heat

Chp 10

Sweet, Such Sweet Heat

*waves* hi my loves, here is the next chapter and i apologize if the ending sucks :), hope you enjoy the chapter

till later loves,

dark

* * *

"my breasts are going to freeze at this rate" Hawke said quietly to herself causing Guinevere to let out a small laugh. "yea laugh it up just wait" Hawke then rolled over and pulled her blanket closer and saw that snow had began to fall slightly.

It had been a few days since Hawke was in the wagon and she was starting to feel claustrophobic, she wanted to get up and go outside ride a horse do something besides sit in the wagon. Hawke then went and sat up in the wagon and pulled her blanket down and some of her shirt and ran her fingers over her branded skin that had scared but was still tender.

"you know if you can give everyone a show if you keep doing that" a voice said causing Hawke to raise her shirt back up and look up "not that I minded the view"

Hawke realized it was Tristan and shook her head with a quiet laugh and looked to see Guinevere sleeping and Lucan sleeping as well and Dagonet was absent.

"secretly I think you go and peep at women dressing" Hawke said "your very sneaky" this just caused Tristan to smirk as he moved closer to Hawke as she shivered and pulled her blanket closer and Tristan motioned for her to lean forward and he went and sat behind her and pulled her against his chest.

"how long was I gone" Hawke asked Tristan as she snuggled against his warmth

"almost 3 weeks, we lost you in the woods when the Woads caught us by surprise" Tristan said "we thought they had captured you, spent days looking we only found your horse but you were nowhere to be seen"

'so they think I started the trip with them' Hawke though to herself "at least I am back now" she said out loud "but I will tell you I am about to go insane if I stay in this wagon any longer" this caused Tristan to chuckle

"you aren't going to leave till your arm is healed" Tristan said and ran his hand over Hawke's injured arm "Dagonet said you almost broke it"

"it doesn't hurt that much Tristan, it happened a week or so ago when I punched the priest then slipped and landed on a large stone" Hawke said

"that's my girl" Tristan said as he slipped out from behind Hawke "I guess you can ride if you are careful and Dagonet says it's okay" he then pointed to outside the carriage "he has been following the carriage since you got in"

Hawke looked and saw Rancon and smiled "he's a good horse" she said and noticed Tristan was at the entrance of the wagon and threw a tunic at her

"so your breasts don't freeze" he said with a smirk causing Hawke to go red in the face and buried it in the tunic causing him to let out a laugh and then he jumped back on his horse.

"I can't believe he heard that" Hawke mumbled to herself and took a deep breath and realized that it was Tristan's tunic because it smelt like him, Hawke let out a smile and then looked back up and saw that Guinevere was near the back of the wagon talking to Lancelot "rain and snow" Hawke then got up and joined Guinevere and stuck her hand out and let it cover her hand and vaguely heard Arthur said that they were stopping for the night in the woods.

Marius' wife helped both Hawke and Guinevere bath, and unknowing to Hawke but Lancelot decided to watch for a few until after Hawke's bath, it was Guinevere's turn and she looked up and caught him. Soon they were both in clean clothes and Guinevere got Hawke into a dress after she talked with Lancelot and gently took her uninjured hand and pulled her towards the woods with a smile.

"now wait here" Guinevere said with a smile "he's following you" and before Hawke could ask who she was off walking more and disappeared from sight.

"I need to learn how to do that" Hawke said with a chuckle and then decided to look around as some light snow was falling. She stopped and placed a hand on a nearby tree and began walking around the tree when she felt a hand on her waist and was about to react when she smelt Tristan "you really need to not sneak up on me" she then turned and faced him.

"you just make it so easy" Tristan said "you should mind your surrounding" and with that he was able to back Hawke to a tree where he trapped her.

"but you're so distracting" Hawke said with a smile and put her good arm around his neck and gently played with his arm with her wrapped injured arm. "so if I am to mind my surrounding you need to not be so distracting"

"or you learn to ignore" he said as Hawke stroked his tattoos on his cheek with her hand and Tristan took a step further towards her so they were almost completely touching with their bodies.

"Tristan" Hawke said and stopped her movements as she pondered what to say "aren't you afraid that one day I won't be here like I will go back to where I came from?"

Tristan was silent for a moment before speaking "I thought you had already gone back, when we lost you, it made me very sad" Tristan then paused for another moment "but you didn't and unless it happens I am not going to worry about it"

Hawke kept a silent laugh to herself and smiled at Tristan "you don't worry much unless you are fighting Saxons or Woads"

"exactly" Tristan said and then kissed Hawke on the mouth and leaned the rest of the way so she was trapped against the tree.

Hawke momentarily broke the kiss "you are aware if you start something now someone is going to interrupt because we are suppose to be fleeing the Saxons" Hawke said with a smirk and kissed him

"when we get back I am locking you in my room" Tristan said and kissed Hawke one last time and then disappeared just as Guinevere showed up again.

"have a good talk" she said with a smile

"oh hush" Hawke said as they walked back to the camp and both went and laid down for the night. Early in the morning Hawke hear a noise and woke up and saw that Marius was up to something and gently shook Guinevere and saw a bow close to her and took it as Guinevere awoke.

Hawke put her finger to her lips as Guinevere took the other bow that was close and they saw Marius take Lucan and threaten him with a knife. Before he had a chance to threaten the boy more Hawke knocked and arrow and shot right for Marius and it landed in his chest and he fell backwards and she and Guinevere walked forward with their bows at the ready.

"see you have gotten better with a bow birdie" Lancelot said as he walked over with his swords

"thanks" Hawke said and looked around camp and saw his guards still had their swords drawn

"you help or you die" Arthur said with a smile and the guards began to drop their swords and Jols picked them up, so Hawke and Guinevere put down their bows just as Tristan came back.

"there close" he said and threw a cross bow "they are armor piercing"

"how many you kill" Bors asked Tristan

"four" he replied "we have to go"

"pack up" Arthur ordered and everyone began to pack up.

Rancon trotted over to Hawke and nudged her and Hawke smiled and realized that the saddle was missing and all Rancon had was his halter "guess its bareback" Hawke said and put the bow on her back and jumped up on Rancon and patted him "good boy"

"don't fall off birdie" Lancelot said as he rode over "if you fall the Saxons might get you"

"oh I won't it's all in the legs" Hawke said with a smile "its like if I ever had an incline to ride someone, you just tighten your legs and move with the motion below you" Hawke let out a chuckle as she left a silenced Lancelot behind her.

A few more hours passed and they soon came upon a frozen lake and they were all off of their horses trying to get across and as they were heading across the ice could be heard cracking and it was making all of the horses nervous. Arthur was a head and suddenly he stopped and turned back and faced everyone and they all began to hear the Saxons drums in the distance drawing closer.

"knights" he said and looked at them all

"well I'm tired of running" Bors said "these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurting"

"never liked looking over my shoulder anyway" Tristan said and then looked at Dagonet and he just let out a small smirk

"be a pleasure to put an end to this racket" Gawain said

"finally get to look at the bastards" Galahad said

"here" Dagonet said walking with his horse "now"

Lancelot just looked at Arthur and Arthur began to call for Jols.

Hawke and Guinevere looked at each other and both of them smirked

"can't let the boys have all the fun" Guinevere said and Hawke nodded and they heard the last part of Arthur and Ganis conversation

"your 7 against 200" he said

"9" Guinevere said as both her and Hawke walked forward "you guys can use another bow"

"can't let you have all the fun" Hawke said as she walked over to where everyone else is and ended up standing next to Tristan and she took the bow off of her back.

"you look frightened" Lancelot said "there a large number of lonely men out there" as he side glanced at Guinevere

"don't worry I won't let them rape you" she said and Hawke let out a loud laugh causing everyone to look at her

"sorry" she said trying to hold in her laugh "I'm good" after a moment she could feel Tristan's gaze on her "why are you looking at me like that"

"you should have gone with everyone else" he said

"I have gotten better Tristan" Hawke said "don't worry, maybe the ice will break and they will fall in"

"one can only hope" Tristan said as they turned and saw the Saxons.

Hawke momentarily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she breathed in the cool air and exhaled just as Arthur told Bors and Tristan to give the Saxons an invitation. Tristan being Tristan, as Bors let go 1 arrow he had to let out 3 at the same time.

"sometimes I wonder if you do that to make everyone else feel incompetent" Hawke said after he shot the arrows.

Tristan just smirked at Hawke and loaded another arrow and they began firing at the flanks to get them to cluster. Hawke was doing pretty good, she had managed to hit almost everyone of her arrows into a Saxon.

"move back" Arthur said as they realized the ice wasn't breaking.

Just as they were moving back Dagonet took his axe and rushed forward

"Dagonet!" Bors yelled

"cover him!" Arthur said

Hawke began firing and then soon took off running after Dagonet and fired her bow as she ran "Dagonet! What are you doing" she yelled at him and saw him trying to break the ice.

She saw an arrow was heading straight for Dagonet and pushed him out of the way and it barely missed Hawke's face but left a long bloody cut "chop faster!" Hawke then began to hit the ice with her dagger as well to break the ice as Dagonet got him with an arrow and then with one final swing he broke the ice, and shortly fell in face first into the water.

"Dagonet!" Hawke called and went head first to get him and felt someone grab her legs just as she grabbed Dagonet and felt someone else grab him and they both pulled him out and began pulling him backwards.

Hawke and Arthur pulled Dagonet back near everyone else. Guinevere let out one more arrow towards the Saxons as Bors ran over to Dagonet.

"stay with me Dagonet" Bors said

"we need to get him warm" Hawke said and heard hooves and saw Rancon running over "get him on and we need to start a fire and get him out of the wet clothes" Arthur and Bors got Dagonet on the Rancon and Bors got on behind Dagonet as they all hurried off the ice and into the woods. Jols had put their horses in the woods with blankets and Hawke went and took all the blankets at Lancelot made a fire and Guinevere went to get more wood.

"Bors get him out of the wet clothes" Hawke said "but first I have to take the arrow out" Hawke then took her dagger and and cut off the feather end of the arrow and began pushing it through causing Dagonet to cry out in pain "I'm sorry Dag" she then pulled it out the other side and Bors took off his tunic as Hawke dressed the wound "cover him in blankets" and Bors nodded in response and Gawain and Galahad helped him. Arthur and Guinevere were talking and gathering some food as Lancelot helped them.

Hawke walked a little away and shivered as she took off her tunic and hung it next to the second fire Lancelot made not far from Dagonet. Hawke bare skin caused her skin to get covered in goosebumps and she pulled a blanket around her as she took off her pants as well and placed them next to the fire as well. She then sat next to the fire with her back to everyone so she opened the blanket a little to let the heat from the fire warm her bare skin.

"you should take care of your injury" Tristan said walking over to Hawke as she closed the blanket in front of her.

"its fine" Hawke said "just a scratch" and she heard Tristan sit down next to her and felt his hand on her face and turned it to face him.

"that was stupid what you did" he said to her "you could have gotten killed"

"I couldn't let Dagonet go alone" Hawke said as she shivered again

"you're going to freeze" Tristan said and picked Hawke up and placed her on his lap with her legs around his waist and her chest to his chest with her back to the fire as they sat on the ground. Tristan then opened the blanket and wrapped it around him as well and brought Hawke closer to his body. "you need more than just a fire"

Hawke couldn't speak at the moment because she was naked, sitting on Tristan with him pressed right up against her, about 50 feet from everyone else and she could feel Tristan's hands on her hips.

"I was perfectly fine" Hawke managed to mumble out ignoring and failing at Tristan's hands rubbing up and down her bare thighs. "it was just going to take a little time"

"you will get warmer this way" Tristan said to Hawke as his hands began to slightly travel on the inner part of her legs, and then they moved their way up to her sides, then gently past the sides of her breasts and back down along her spine and started again at her hips. "Can't have you freeze"

Hawke was about to respond when Tristan kissed her neck and kissed her in a spot that caused an instant moan. Tristan smirked against Hawke's neck as he heard her quietly moan; his hands moved to Hawke's back and her neck and moved her neck so he had more room. Hawke had opened Tristan's shirt and was running her hands up his chest and felt some scars that rested on his body. Hawke had began to trail her hands lower so they played with the rim of Tristan pants which made him gently bite into Hawke neck and her rub her lower body against Tristan's. Tristan moved his lips from Hawke neck to her lips as Hawke helped him out of his tunic and Hawke was against the ground with Tristan pressed between her legs in matter of seconds.

Tristan trailed one of his hands down Hawke's side and rested on the curve of her hip as Hawke was attempting to remove his pants while kissing him causing Tristan to let out a small chuckle and he broke the kiss and removed them and readjusted the blanket so it covered them against the cold. As soon as Tristan was done Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her causing them to both let out an airy moan. Tristan then once again attacked Hawke's neck as his free hand decided to go and take care of Hawke's neglected breasts. He began to message them with his hands and could feel Hawke's body react as she arched her back and let out more quiet moans which got him even more excited, and his hand that rested on her hip slid down her leg and locked it more around his waist as he teased her by gently rubbing against her and caused her to move back.

Hawke's hands had made it into Tristan's hair as he once against found his way to her lips and as soon as their lips met he stopped teasing her and entered her causing Hawke to let out a gasp to allow Tristan to kiss her deeper. Soon they were both moving with each other and Tristan had tucked his head into Hawke's shoulder and with each thrust his breathe would tickle her neck causing a shiver to run down her body which caused her to arch her body and allowing Tristan deeper inside.

No words were spoken, only the quiet sound of panting could be heard along with the movement that took place under the blanket and the soft moans. Skin was on skin, as close as it ever could get. After what seemed like hours Hawke and Tristan were laying under the blanket with Hawke resting on Tristan's chest and his arm around her waist.

"I can't believe we just did that when the other could hear us" Hawke said and buried her head in Tristan chest

"probably did" Tristan said and gently ran his hand up and down Hawke's back and then looked at Hawke as she looked at him "atleast your warm now"

Hawke just looked at Tristan for a moment "I hate you" this caused Tristan to smirk because he knew he was right.


	12. Heavy In Your Arms

Chapter 11

Heavy In Your Arms

* * *

Early in the morning Hawke woke up and put her clothes back on and then walked over to see how Dagonet was doing and was happy to see that the bleeding had stopped and Bors had changed the bandages.

Rancon then walked over to Hawke and nudged against her and she placed a hand on his soft nose and smile "I know baby" Hawke said and kissed his soft nose "we'll be back in a few days no worries"

Days past and Hawke could see Hadrian's wall getting closer and smiled. Dagonet was still weak from his injury but was recovering fast which pleased everyone. Tristan had rode ahead as Hawke looked around and noticed that the Romans seemed to be gathering their things

'that's odd' Hawke though to herself 'its probably nothing' Hawke had made her way to the stables so she could avoid the bishop who gave her the willies. "he makes you wana punch him in the face" Hawke said to Rancon as she brushed him "he's just icky" Rancon just made a neigh in agreement causing Hawke to let out a chuckle as she pulled out a small carrot from her pocket and fed it to him "just cuz you're the best boy ever, and are so cute" Hawke then smiled and kissed his nose and headed out of the stables back to her room.

After a few hours Hawke was laying in her bed in a light night dress looking up at the ceiling with her arm resting being her head and another across her stomach. The door slowly opened and Hawke could recognize the footsteps and then felt someone sit on her bed and she turned her head to see Tristan with a solemn face.

"whats wrong" Hawke said and leaned up on her elbows and looked at him

"the Romans are moving out of Britain" Tristan said

"what" Hawke said "so your telling me that they are giving up and basically what you did for 13 years was a complete waste of time and lives"

"yes" Tristan said

"what a bunch of shitheads" Hawke said with a frown on her face "why are they leaving"

"Saxons" Tristan said again and leaned against the headrest of the bed

"so they are running away" Hawke said

"yes" Tristan said and they sudden both heard something so they both ran out of the room and found Arthur and Guinevere standing at the top of the wall and Hawke ran up and stood next to Guinevere. Arthur left and Tristan followed leaving the women alone on the wall.

"Saxons" Hawke said as they saw lights within the army

"we will fight" Guinevere said and turned to Hawke " will you fight with me" Hawke looked down at Tristan and back at the Saxons and then turned to face Guinevere

"yes I will fight with you" Hawke said and Guinevere smiled and nodded

"we will leave tonight to prepare" she said "meet me in the stables"

Hawke nodded and then headed back to her room and began getting her things together. Hawke changed out of her night shirt and put on a tunic and her boots with her pants and was ready to leave when she saw Tristan in the doorway.

"where are you going" Tristan said

"to keep a promise" Hawke said as she grabbed a dagger from the table in the room

"your going to fight with the Woads" Tristan said

"no" Hawke said "I am fighting with Guinevere, my friend" Hawke walked up to Tristan and put a hand on his cheek "you should leave tomorrow with everyone, you and them have seen enough bloodshed in your years. There is no need for you to see more, your free, go home. See Sarmatia again" Hawke then leaned up and kissed Tristan "I am sorry" and before Tristan to say anything Hawke slipped by him and down the hall.

Tristan followed Hawke down the hall to catch up with her but she was running and once she was out of the building Rancon was waiting for her and Tristan watched her jumped on his back as Tristan stopped in the door way. Hawke looked back at Tristan as Rancon circled once and then took off to the stables leaving Tristan in the doorway starring as Hawke disappeared in the dark.

Soon Hawke and Guinevere were riding to where the Woads were. Guinevere was behind Hawke on Rancon as they road through the woods.

"I am happy you're here" Gunievere said as they drew closer "and I feel for you"

"he doesn't need to fight" Hawke said "its not his fight"

"it isn't yours either" Guinevere said

"yes it is" Hawke said "I don't know why but it is"

Soon they arrived and Rancon slowed down to a stop and Guinevere got off soon followed by Hawke and she was greeted by Merlin.

"Hawke" Merlin said with a smile

"Merlin" Hawke said and nodded back with a smile

"Guinevere will get you ready for our fight" Merlin said as Guinevere took you away to a small tent to rest and prepare for the upcoming battle.

Guinevere took some paint and began to paint Hawke early the next day, soon Hawke looked like a Woad as Guinevere finished with Hawke's outfit.

"your like a sister I always wanted" Guinevere said as she tied the back of Hawke's strap on her back "we are you know, just not by blood"

"does blood really matter" Hawke said as she turned to look at Guinevere

"no" she said with a smile and handed Hawke her daggers "lets show them"

"yes" Hawke said as she nodded and they headed out.

Soon Hawke and Guinevere were hidded at the edge of the forest and Hawke looked up the hill and saw a figure on a horse by himself.

"Arthur" Hawke said and Guinevere nodded as she motion for the archers to take aim.

Hawke them took the bow off her back and then looked back up the hill to see 6 more figures there and Hawke smiled to herself knowing that they wouldn't leave Arthur. The gates opened and more Saxons came in and they all decimated them and then the rest of the army was coming and they all let go fire arrows that separated a good portion of the army and then they took off running.

Hawke was next to Guinevere as they attacked the men. Hawke was able to take a few out when Cyrnic went behind Hawke and knocked her off her feet sending her flying across the ground and her weapons flew out of her hands as well. Hawke layed on the ground for a moment an spat out some blood as Cyrnic came over and grabbed her hair.

"well well" he sneered at Hawke and shook his hand that held her hair "it's the bitch from before" he then punched Hawke in the face and she was on the ground again.

Hawke scrambled backwards tyring to find a weapon as Cyrnic was stalking towards her swing his sword back and forth

"its going to be fun killing you" he said and swung at Hawke and she barely missed it with a it leaving a long bloody cut on her face causing her to gasp and her sight in her right eye to go bloody.

"Hawke!" Guinevere yelled as she tackled Cyrnic to the ground and stabbed him "go Tristan needs help"

Hawke was up in a second and found a her two daggers and looked around but had a hard time seeing with blood in her eye but she spotted Tristan. Hawke took a deep breathe and then went charging at Cedric just as he was about to deliever a final blow to Tristan. Hawke plowed in to his side sending him off balance and both of them tumbled to the ground.

"what the…oh I see" Cedric said and saw Hawke stand in front of Tristan who looked like he was about to pass out.

"you'll have to go through me" Hawke said and wiped blood out of her eye again only to be replaced by more

"feisty thing" Cedric said and swung at Hawke and she got cut in the shoulder crying out in pain but got back up and threw a dagger at him and it embedded in his leg causin him to drop to his knee "very feisty" he said and got back up and was about to swing his sword down but was stopped by another

"fight someone your own size" Arthur said and Cedric smiled "Hawke get Tristan out of here" and she nodded.

Tristan looked like he was fading fast and Hawke looked in his face and gently slapped his cheek.

"Tristan" Hawke said quietly "come on don't go to sleep" Hawke then whistled a few times and kept Tristan awake

"your bleeding" he whispered

"so are you" Hawke said as she saw Rancon race over and knocked over a few Saxons on his way over. "good boy" Rancon then knelt down as Hawke struggled to put Tristan on Rancon, but soon got him on and then got on behind Tristan and kicked Rancon and headed back to the wall to get Tristan out of the fighting and to someplace safe.

Hawke looked over and saw that Lancelot was losing to Cyrnic, she jumped off of Rancon but slapped him to "Get him out Rancon!" she called to him and he relunclty kept going.

Picking up a spear as she went she raced over just as Cyrnic was about to stab Lancelot in the heart, Hawke was able to push the spear into Cyrnic stopping his attack on Lancelot who was kneeling. Hawke pushed the spear as far as it would go.

"you won't have him" Hawke said as blood came out of Cyrnic mouth and she let go of the spear and went over to Lancelot "are you alright"

"ahh birdie" Lancelot said as he coughed "my hero"

Hawke let out a laugh to Lancelot "your hero huh I think i…." but she was cut off when she felt an arrow pierce her back and went through her chest. She looked up at Lancelot and saw horror written all over his face.

Lancelot found his strength and grabbed his swords and went over to Cyrnic as he dropped the cross bow and decapitated him and then went back over to Hawke.

Hawke raised a hand to her chest and felt blood pouring out of her chest now, blood now rain like a constant stream from Hawke. Hawke could feel the blood from her face drip down on the arrow tip as she bent her head to stare at it. She then sluggishly looked at Lancelot who was getting fussier by the moment

"Birdie" Lancelot said sternly and he grabbed her shoulders gently "hey Birdie look at me" Hawke's eyes moved down to Lancelot's armor as she felt herself getting cold.

"I feel cold" Hawke said so softly that Lancelot almost didn't hear her

"I could get you warm" Lancelot said with a forced smiled to make her smile but Hawke could only just stare and Lancelot could tell he was loosing her. He looked around and saw Dagonet not far away "DAG!" he called over and over and the large man came over noticing that Hawke was beginning to sway on her knees. "hey no closing your eyes, Dag hurry up!"

Dagonet reached Hawke and Lancelot and quickly began putting more pressure to stop the bleeding on Hawke chest.

"we have to get her inside now" Dagonet said "don't let her fall asleep and pick her up gently"

Lancelot gently picked up Hawke and her head fell limp against him "Hawke don't you fall asleep on me" Lancelot said as he began to jog as fast as he could with injuries to the wall with Dagonet infront of him. He began to feel Hawke's body get less tense then completely limp "Hawke…Hawke…HAWKE!"

* * *

"hey Tristan wake up" a voice said "get up" Tristan then opened his eyes and saw blue sky above him. "there we go sleepy head"

Tristan sat up and looked around and saw that he was laying on green grass and saw several horses around him eating. He then looked up and saw Hawke smiling at him.

"have a nice nap?" she said as Tristan stared at her "you alright?"

"yea" he said and then stood up "where are we?"

"Sarmatia of course" Hawke said with a smile "sleep away your brain?" she then got up and walked a little ways from Tristan "we've been here for 4 months I would think you would stop thinking your dreaming"

"4 months" Tristan said as he looked around "what about the Saxons?"

"Tristan you alright" Hawke said as she looked with concern at him

Tristan still looked around not believing what was going on so he looked back to where he saw Hawke but she was gone "Hawke" he turned around a few more times and noticed she was nowhere to be found "Hawke" he said again and began to feel like he was falling.

* * *

Tristan woke up with a start which startle a healer cauing her to drop bandages that she carried

"you scared me" she said "relax so your bandages don't open up"

"where's Hawke" Tristan said as he tried to get up but Dagonet walked in and pushed him back down "Dagonet where's Hawke"

"Tristan I think it's better if your rest for now" Dagonet said ignoring his question and kept a hand on his chest so he would stay laying down.

"did something happen" Tristan said but Dagonet remained silent "Where is Hawke"

"Tristan please…."Dagonet started but Tristan interrupted him

"tell me where's Hawke" he said again looking straight at Dagonet.


	13. Weather Worn Book

Chapter 12

Weather Worn Book

I AM SO SORRRRYYYYYY...okay sorta went ritsu sohma alittle, I havent had power in a while cuz of our stupid electric company deicded to give power to our town last. So with out any more of be blahing about nonsense here it is for you...the final chapter...*cries* if it sucks...well blah! i like it XD till later lovies

love,

dark

* * *

Days had turned into weeks since the knights last battle, many lives were lost while others were saved, and some fell to their injuries. Over the course of the last few months the knights had learned that more and more the only Roman to keep their word was Arthur. Also that the Woads weren't as bad as they first thought. Weeks after the battle things at Hadrian's Wall was still getting back into rhythm. All the Romans had left what was left of them, and if they didn't the people would have chased them out.

About a week after the battle Tristan awoke from his injuries to find Dagonet and a lot of questions. No one would tell him what happened to Hawke just kept telling him to rest, which aggravated him to no end and what was worse he had no strength to go and search for her. Every time he asked he would always receive the same answer 'you need rest Tristan'.

"if someone doesn't tell me the next time or the next person to tell me to rest I'm going to kill somebody" Tristan said out loud to himself as he still laid on the bed feeling completely helpless

"you still look like a mummy" Guinevere said as she changed Hawke's bandages for the 5th time that day.

"not by choice" Hawke said as Guinevere took off the bandages that held her chest wound closed "kinda of know how a doughnut feels now"

"a what?" Guinevere said starring at Hawke

"ahh yea" Hawke said "never mind…., but at least now its healing over"

"yea we all thought you had died when you got brought here" Guinevere said "you looked it and kinda was dead for a few moments"

"well apparently not anymore otherwise Id be the living dead" Hawke said as Guinevere put some medicine on her wound causing her to groan in pain "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow "

"sorry Hawke" Guinevere said "its not entirely easy to bandage you. You just had to get attacked in the places that are hard to bandage"

"got to be different" Hawke said with a laugh then stopped when it hurt "ahh laughing hurts"

"your just lucky that most of your other injuries weren't as life threaten" Guinevere said "still were but not as bad as this one" she then began re-bandaged Hawke back up. "you are going to have one nice scar across your face now you know"

"yea" Hawke said and gently placed a hand against the bandage on her face "probably wont be able to see as well out of this eye, but who knows maybe I will get lucky"

"you seem to have used a lot of luck already Hawke" Guinevere said as she finished bandaging Hawke back up "by all rights you could have really died" she then hugged Hawke gently

"yea I'm lucky Merlin likes me" Hawke said and Guinevere laughed

"now I suggest you go see Tristan I heard he woke up" Guinevere said

"while I look like a fricken mummy" Hawke said and she nodded and Hawke just sighed "if you heard screams of pain it's just me"

"you won't scare him" Guinevere said

"you jumped 3 feet in the air when you saw me" Hawke said with a frown

"well off you go to Tristan!" she said and gently pushed Hawke out of her room and towards the infirmary

Hawke let out a sigh and slowly made her way towards the building where Tristan was and was thinking on what she was going to say. She was concentrated so hard in her own little world that she didn't notice that someone was walking in front of her till she slammed right into them and fell backwards on to the ground.

"oh I am so sorry" Hawke said as she looked up and actually saw Tristan was the one that she ran into "oh hey Tristan" she then let out a smile

"Hawke" Tristan said he then surveyed Hawke with calculating eyes and his eyes grew slightly wider "your covered in bandages"

"yea" Hawke said "got a little banged up nothing to worry about" Tristan then helped Hawke up and pulled her into a gentle hug "I heard you were pretty beaten up do you even remember what happened"

"not really" Tristan said as he rested his head against her shoulder and took a deep breath and took in the scent of Hawke's hair.

"that's good" Hawke said as she wrapped her arms around him "aren't you suppose to resting?"

Tristan let out a deep chuckle as he remembered what he said before

"what's so funny?" Hawke said and leaned back and glanced at Tristan

"nothing" Tristan said and then raised a hand and put it on the bandage on Hawke's eye and head

"I am taking over a new leaf" Hawke said with a smile "thinking I will become a pirate" Hawke then got a bright smile "oh oh oh whats a pirate's favorite letter"

"What?" Tristan said

"just answer" Hawke said

"its an r" Dagonet said walking over and frown at tristan

"you think its an rr but its really the ccccc" Hawke said and started laughing leaving both men standing at her and wondering what was so funny "Aww come on get it it's a c for sea" still looking at her funny Hawke just shook her head "no sense of humor"

"both of you should be resting" Dagonet said and ushered them both back to rest "nice bandages Hawke"

"I'm glad you notice I'm starting to collect them" she said with a smile just causing both men to shake their heads.

Weeks had passed, then it turned in to months and everyone's injuries had healed. Hawke was working with Vanora again, Tristan beating everyone ass at knife throwing began again as well as sneaking into Hawke's room making it so they both rarely slept at night, Lancelot's quest began again with women, Bors trying to remember all his kids names after Hawke gave them all names, Galahad trying to impress a farmer girl that had recently come to the Wall, Gawain's quest for a good Sarmation women ended when he met one by chance, and finally Dagonet had became Luke's father because the boy would not leave his side. Arthur and Guinevere had gotten married which resulted in Hawke and Tristan getting married a few months later.

"can you please tell me why I am doing this again" Hawke said as Guinevere began weaving flowers into her hair

"because you love Tristan and you have to have passionate sex with him forever" Guinevere said

"oh right" Hawke said with a laugh as Vanora finished tieing up the dress

"I am surprised you got him to ask you" Vanora said as she stepped back and looked at Hawke "but I'd be damn if he wasn't doing it I would"

"thanks Vanora" Hawke said with a smile at her friends "do I look bad"

"not at all" Vanora said as Guinevere finished

"pretty as a pearl" Guinevere said as she stepped back and they both looked at Hawke "never notice how long your hair got till now"

"now lets go before we are late" Vanora said

"or I fall and get covered in mud" Hawke said with a laugh causing Vanora and Guinevere to shake their heads.

Their wedding was near the woods, Guinevere was set on putting together everything for Hawke so she had no idea what it was going to look like. Once Hawke got to where everyone was she stopped breathing for a moment. The trees all had white flowers wrapped around the trunks and candles were lined up making an aisle where more flowers were put over branches that had candles in it to make it glow that was magnified by the small snowflakes that were beginning to fall.

"Guinevere its lovely" Hawke said with a soft smle

"your welcome" Guinevere said "you'd be surprised Bors helped with most of it"

"my Bors" Vanora said in disbelief and Guinevere nodded "now Hawke get going"

Hawke looked around as Vanora gave her a push to walk down towards Tristan where he was with Merlin. Hawke felt like she was walking in slow motion as she saw a smile grace Tristan's face making her smile as well. Soon after was felt like seconds she felt Tristan kiss her and their friends cheered.

* * *

"what happened after?" a voice called "what happened after momma"

The women holding the book looked down at her son and let out a soft smile and a chuckle as she heard a door open.

"you poisoning his mind again" a deep voice asked "Hawke"

"not at all Tristan" Hawke said with a smile and hid the book behind her as her son ran over to Tristan and he picked him up

"momma was just telling me about how you and momma got here" he said

"oh really" Tristan said "Levi how about you go out and play with the foals"

"okay poppa" Levi said and then ran outside with 2 dogs that dashed out after him as Hawke stood up and Tristan walked over to her

"what , I wasn't poisoning his mind" Hawke said as she had the book still behind her

"let me see what you wrote" Tristan said as he went to grab for it but Hawke maneuvered around him but he caught her by her hips and grabbed it

"hey no fair" Hawke said and rested a hand on her swollen stomach "I can't move that fast"

"not my fault" Tristan said

"oh yes it is" Hawke said and then turned and began to poke him in the chest "I didn't make this baby all by myself you helped" at each word she poked him in the chest.

"so what were you heading to when I walked in" Tristan said as he opened the book

"oh you the hot and steamy sex we had when I was covered in bandages, then the time in the stables and in Arthurs room because you couldn't wait" Hawke said with a smile then laughed "honestly Tristan was going to go on about the wedding where you pushed Lancelot down the hill for teasing you, my son isn't learning about sex from me"

"or Lancelot" Tristan said "so do tell what did you call your book" he then wrapped his arms around Hawke from behind her and rubbed her stomach gently after he put the book down.

"you will laugh at me if I tell you" Hawke said and put her hands over Tristan

"as long as it's not called Lancelot's sex life I am sure its fine" Tristan said as he lead Hawke over to the bed and he sat down and pulled Hawke in to his lap "because I am sure we have a more interesting one than him" Tristan then pulled Hawke in to a long kiss.

"Tristan I am not writing about our sex life" Hawke said with a chuckle.

"it would make a good story" Tristan said as he ran his hands down Hawke's arm.

"momma, poppa!" Levi yelled from outside "come look come look"

Tristan smiled and kissed Hawke one last time before she got off and they both walked to the doors and were greeted with warm sunshine and other small houses surrounding them along with the foals and fillies that were running around playing.

"look whos here!" Levi said as the dogs bounced around him barking.

Tristan and Hawke looked up and saw on top on one of the hills that were covered in green gas

"RUUUUSSSSSHHHH" a voice yelled

"Bors!" Hawke called happily as he came over pulling a wagon that had Vanora and all their children, behind them was the rest of their friends, with a few new addtions.

"Hawke!" Bors said as he was being the first to arrive "….your big"

Hawke immediately got a sad face and was smacked by Vanora

"ow what" Bors said as he flinched

"can't you see she's pregnant you moron" Vanora said

"I love it when your rough" Bors said and grabbed Vanora and kissed her passionately causing all the children to go ewwww.

"Tristan" Arthur said as he dismounted with Guinevere with him as she got off another horse and got down another small boy

"Arthur" Tristan said

"Hawke" Guinevere said and ran and gave Hawke a hug "you look wonderful and pregnant"

"well it happens when you have sex" Hawke said with a laugh "your son has grown up"

"so has you how old is he now" Guinevere said

"I am 6" Levi said to her "poppa said I can go scouting with him soon"

"he did?" Hawke asked her son as everyone else arrived "I will have to talk to him about that"

Soon everyone told their children to go play and their respective lovers went to rest, so that the knights and Hawke were all left outside.

"I will say this one if any of you call me fat I will hurt you" Hawke said causing everyone to laugh

"you look well" Arthur said

"well rounded" Lancelot said causing Hawke to push Lancelot over and causing everyone to laugh

"what are you all doing out here" Hawke said as she gently rubbed her stomach

"well we deicded actually Arthur thought of it" Bors said

"and we agreed that we can all live here" Gawain said "since we hear you were pregnant from Dagonet the last time he was here we knew you couldn't travel so we came to you guys"

"and what better place to raise and live than our home" Galahad said as a breeze

"we will build our home here" Arthur said "where we are in charge and rule with fairness"

"you got a name" Hawke said

"never thought about it" Dagonet said

"how about Camelot?" Hawke said "and the rest of the people here would gladly help you Arthur, they have heard about you from us and not far we have resources to build more places for us all"

"wonderful" Arthur said

"come now you must all be hungry" Hawke said and walked away slowly

"she kinda of waddles" Lancelot said to Bors causing him to laugh

"what" Hawke said and turned around

"nothing Hawke nothing at all" Lancelot said as they entered Hawke and Tristan's home.

Years had passed since they had all decided to begin to build their town, and each year it grew and grew. Hawke was right about the other people; they became loyal to Arthur and his knights. A castle was as the center of their now growing city that was surrounded by endless waves of green and gold. As time passed rumors flew around about a city ruled by a king and his knights of the round table, but everyone who searched for such a city were unable to find it. The only proof that it was real was a weather worn book that was found in a merchants traveling bag, but even that seemed to be only a story. Soon Camelot was thought to be a myth and soon Arthur and his knight were thought to be only legends and their lives a story made from a weather worn leather book.


End file.
